Senpai Tak Ingin Kubagi-bagi
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Satu malam dari salah satu hari-hari melelahkan di kehidupan SMA Nijimura Shuuzou yang tak pernah tenang lagi semenjak dirinya ditaksir oleh dua anak konglomerat kembar Akashi bersaudara. AU! TwinCabe!Akashi! AkaNijiAka! #NijiAkaCollabFanfiction


Kantung kertas berisi padat itu diselipkan ke sela-sela antara tempat tidur dan meja belajar. Sepasang manik merah melirik ke arah jendela yang menampilkan lukisan langit sore. Lembayung perlahan berubah menjadi merah gelap. Menandakan sebentar lagi malam akan jatuh menggantikan matahari menggagahi langit.

Akashi Seijuurou kembali mendudukkan diri ke atas kursi meja belajarnya. Decakan puas lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya.

"Semua persiapan telah siap. Tinggal menunggu Seijirou pulang saja." Gumamnya seraya membuka buku PR yang isinya telah ia kerjakan semua.

Tepat setelah itu, pintu kamar di belakangnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Seijuurou menoleh, memasang senyum manis saat mendapati adik kembarnya telah pulang dari latihan basket.

"Selamat datang, Seijirou. Kau pulang sore sekali hari ini."

Akashi Seijirou, adik kembarnya, menutup pintu dengan wajah datar. Melangkah teratur melewati Seijuurou seraya melemparkan tas latihannya ke atas tempat tidur. Pemuda yang lebih muda lima menit darinya itu lantas membuka kaus yang dipakainya seharian ini dan melemparkannya ke bak pakaian kotor.

Menjawab datar, "Ya, karena Interhigh sudah semakin dekat. Jadi, aku menambah porsi latihan sampai beberapa hari ke depan."

Seijuurou mengangguk. Menatap Seijirou yang kini melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari sudut bibirnya bahkan ketika adik kembarnya itu telah memasuki kamar mandi—yang membuat Seijirou lantas berjengit karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Kenapa kau?" pria itu menatap curiga, tidak jadi menutup pintu kamar mandi dan melongokkan kepala demi menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan kau-tengah-merencanakan-apa-terhadapku. Pemuda bermanaik bikroma itu merasa dirinya harus merasa was-was dengan apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Seijuurou lantas berkedip heran. "Apa? Aku hanya menatapmu. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Semakin berjengit, "Menjijikkan. Aku tidak sudi terlibat hubungan _incest_ denganmu. Dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk setelah melihat mata jahatmu itu?"

"Adikku sayang. Kenapa kau berprasangka buruk seperti itu pada kakakmu?"

"Menjijikkan. Hentikan itu, Seijuurou. Kau pasti benar-benar telah merencanakan sesuatu!"

Sang kakak lantas menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Sudah, mandi sana! Jangan mencemari udara di kamar ini dengan bau keringatmu itu! Aku jadi tidak fokus mengerjakan PR-PR ini!"

Seijirou langsung terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan seolah habis mencerna sesuatu.

"Baik. Maaf mengganggu."

Dan adiknya itu memang selalu sopan padanya—meskipun kadang juga selalu bersikap kurang ajar.

Seijuurou bisa mendengar bunyi _shower_ yang dihidupkan. Suara kucuran air memenuhi udara di kamar asrama si kembar itu. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu lantas berdiri dari kursinya. Mengendap-endap mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Mengeluarkan sebatang kunci dari dalam saku celana, kemudian memasukkannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam lubang kunci sepelan mungkin. Memutarnya tanpa suara, kemudian menariknya kembali dengan begitu gemulai.

 _Jeng! Jeng!_

Seijuurou menarik senyum penuh kemenangan seraya memasukkan kembali kunci tersebut ke dalam saku.

" _Ini balasan untuk kopi yang kau masukkan pil tidur tempo hari_." Pemuda merah itu kemudian beranjak menghampiri meja belajar, menarik kantung kertas tadi dari tempat persembunyian.

" _Well, sampai jumpa tengah malam nanti, adikku. Jangan keluar dulu sebelum kakakmu kembali dari kamar_ senpai _kita tersayang. Nijimura-_ san _pasti sudah menungguku, jadi jangan berani-beraninya kau mengganggu lagi."_

Dan Akashi Seijuurou pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Akashi Seijirou yang masih belum menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja disekap di kamar mandi oleh kakak tercinta.

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Senpai Tak Untuk Dibagi-bagi**

 _an AkaNijiAka original fanfiction by Minako-chan Namikaze_

"Fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari oneshot fanfiction AkaNijiAka milik Shaaa yang berjudul Untukmu Gebetanku, Untukku Gebetanmu"

.

Happy reading!

.

.

 _Tok, tok!_

Terdengar bunyi kunci yang diputar sebelum pintu kayu berwarna putih di hadapannya itu terbuka. Seorang pria dengan poni hitam panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tersenyum dengan menawan di muka pintu.

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Aku baru saja ingin pergi."

Akashi Seijuurou balas tersenyum. Kemudian kaki yang terbalut celana kain panjang itu berjinjit sedikit, kepala merah berusaha mengintip dari balik bahu lebar Himuro Tatsuya.

"Di mana Nijimura- _san_?"

Himuro membuka pintu kamar asramanya dengan lebih lebar. "Dia sedang mandi. Kau tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi juga selesai."

Seijuurou melangkah masuk tanpa sungkan, kantung kertas yang sejak tadi ia tenteng masih belum terlepas dari genggaman, bahkan ketika pemuda merah itu mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur Nijimura. Himuro memerhatikan kantung kertas yang terlihat seperti tas belanja dari _mall_ itu dengan seksama.

"Kali ini kau tidak membawa buku PR-mu?" tanyanya.

"Ah," Seijuurou mengangkat kantung kertasnya ke depan, senyum simpul tertarik dari belahan bibir manisnya. "Tidak. Semua PR sengaja sudah kuselesaikan. Malam ini aku ingin melakukan hal lain dengan Nijimura- _san_."

Himuro tersenyum mendengarnya. Alih-alih merasa _so sweet_ dengan sikap manis adik kelasnya itu, dirinya sedikit merasa iri kenapa Nijimura bisa menggaet hati adik kelas yang begitu manis ini—dua lagi—bagaimana bisa Nijimura, sobatnya yang begitu urakan dan mukanya selalu ditekuk itu bisa meluluhkan hati duo kembar yang merupakan anak konglomerat paling kaya di sekolah ini? Nijimura pakai _pelet_ kah? Ah, tidak baik berprasangka buruk. Mungkin memang sudah nasib Nijimura yang mujur bisa ditaksir duo kembar manis ini. Eh—tapi mungkin tidak mujur-mujur amat ...

" _Well_ , _good luck_ kalau begitu." pria itu berbalik.

"Ya, selamat menikmati makan malam mewahmu, Himuro- _san_. Semoga restoran bintang lima yang kupilih tidak mengecewakanmu."

Himuro meringis sebelum menutup pintu, "Tentu."

Pintu pun tertutup rapat. Kepala merah Seijuurou mulai berkeliling. Kantung kertas berwarna merah ditaruh di belakang punggung, disandarkan ke dinding. Tangannya segera mengambil bantal kepala Nijimura kemudian mendekapnya erat. Manik _ruby_ tak henti-hentinya menjelajahi setiap sudut-sudut kamar yang begitu rapih (Seijuurou bersyukur Himuro Tatsuya-lah yang menjadi teman sekamar _senpai_ tercintanya)—kegiatan yang sudah seringkali dilakukan dengan kedok membunuh rasa bosan menunggui _senpai_ tersayangnya menggosok tubuh sampai bersih di kamar mandi.

Mata delimanya tiba-tiba terhenti pada bak cucian yang hanya berisi pakaian putih yang sedikit kotor. _Itu adalah baju karate_ _Nijimura-_ san _._ Dan Seijuurou langsung diingatkan kalau hari ini Nijimura ada jadwal latihan _karate_ —omong-omong, _senpai_ tercintanya itu adalah kapten _karate_ yang sudah sering memenangkan berbagai jenis perhargaan (nilai _plus plus_ yang membuat duo kembar makin klepek-klepek dengan _senpai_ kece itu)—pantas saja mandinya lama sekali.

 _Cklek._

Seijuurou segera mengarahkan bola mata merahnya ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja terbuka. Sosok Nijimura Shuuzou yang hanya dililit handuk putih di tubuh bagian bawahnya membuat pria merah itu terpaku.

Nijimura menunduk, menggosokkan handuk kecil ke rambut hitamnya yang basah sejenak sebelum mengalungi benda itu ke leher. Kepalanya kemudian mendongak—dan nyaris melompat ke belakang hingga terjungkal lantaran kaget begitu mendapati makhluk merah yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan kedua tangan mendekap bantal tidurnya, dan meringkuk seperti bola seraya menatap dirinya dengan mata merah yang bundar.

Nijimura merasakan ujung bibirnya berkedut. Dia menatap _kouhai_ -nya itu dengan _sweatdrop_. "Se-Seijuurou? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Dagu mungil diangkat sedikit dari bantal empuk. "Aku memang selalu ke sini setiap malam, Nijimura- _san_."

Kepala belakang digaruk, Nijimura _lelah_. "Tetap saja—jangan lancang masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya!"

Masih belum berkedip, "Tapi aku sudah dipersilakan masuk oleh Himuro- _san_."

Nijimura ingin berteriak rasanya. Seijuurou—ah tidak, duo kembar Akashi memang selalu pandai menjawabnya. Dan apa katanya tadi!? Hal gila apa lagi yang kini ia tawarkan pada teman sekamarnya itu demi dibiarkan berduaan dengan Nijimura di kamar!? _Sialan, Tatsuya. Bisa-bisanya dia hidup enak dengan mengorbankan teman sekamarnya sendiri seperti ini._

Nijimura kembali menatap Seijuurou, hendak melotot sejadi-jadinya agar _kouhai_ itu sedikit merasa sungkan—namun diurungkan lantaran mendapati pemuda merah itu tak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan tak berkedip sejak tadi!

"A-Apa?" Nijimura gagap. Menatap was-was ke arah adik kelasnya itu, _merasa gak nyaman banget dipandangi kek gitu tolonglah_. "Kau kenapa?"

Masih dengan mata membulat lebar dan tak berkedip sama sekali, Seijuurou menjawab tenang, "Nijimura- _san_ ... seksi sekali ..."

 _Bling ... bling ... bling ..._

E-Entah kenapa Nijimura bisa melihat efek _blingbling_ yang terbang-terbang di sekeliling Seijuurou.

"H-Hah?" butuh waktu berapa detik bagi Nijimura yang mendadak lambat _loading_ untuk mencerna jawaban singkat _kouhai_ -nya itu, hingga akhirnya pria tinggi itu sadar bahwa dirinya setengah _naked,_ segera melesat menuju lemari pakaian. Baru saja ingin melepaskan handuk yang melingkari pinggang, namun segera tertahan lantaran ingat si cabe merah yang (sok) inosen masih menatapnya dengan mata bundar yang menyorot penasaran.

Telunjuk Nijimura segera dilayangkan, menuding pria merah yang tetap tak mau berkedip.

"Seijuurou! Hadap dinding! Aku mau pakai baju! Jangan ngintip!"

Kening dikerutkan, alis merah saling bertaut. "Kenapa tidak boleh ngintip?"

 _Demi apa—pake nanya lagi!_

"Ya, tidak boleh! Aku malu!"

Menjawab dengan nada kecewa. "Kenapa malu? Kita kan sama-sama _punya_."

Nijimura merasa ingin menembak mati dirinya saat ini juga. Pria itu menarik napas sebelum menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapannya yang dalam.

"Seijuurou. Hadap. Dinding. Sekarang. Atau. Aku. Akan. Mengeluarkanmu. Dari. Sini. Saat. Ini. Juga."

Mendengar nada penuh penekanan itu, Seijuurou akhirnya berbalik dengan berat hati. Namun anehmya, pria kecil itu malah tertawa pelan. "Baik-baik. Mukanya Nijimura- _san_ memerah, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk terus menggoda."

 _BOCAH KURANG AJAR!_

Nijimura segera membuka lemari, menarik asal baju dan celana paling atas dengan gerakan cepat.

"Jangan berbalik sebelum aku memerintahkanmu, oke—hei! Jangan lirik-lirik!"

Nijimura segera memakai bajunya, kilat. Kemudian kembali menghela napas. Padahal baru saja mandi, tapi rasa lelah sudah kembali menghampiri. Nijimura ingin tidur saja rasanya.

"Sudah. Berbaliklah." Ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur.

Seijuurou segera berbalik, dan kembali terpaku dengan sosok di hadapannya. Tetesan air yang jatuh dari ujung poni Nijimura yang basah membuat _senpai_ -nya itu lebih _hot_ dari sebelumnya. Seijuurou segera terpesona—mengabaikan wajah senpai-nya yang sudah ditekuk habis-habisan namun masih tetap saja tampan itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ke sini lagi malam ini? Minta diajarkan mengerjakan PR lagi?" Nijimura mendudukkan diri di lantai, bersandar pada tempat tidur.

Seijuurou menggeleng. Meletakkan bantal Nijimura ke sisinya dan beringsut memeluk leher _senpai_ -nya itu dari belakang. Nijimura santai-santai saja—sudah terbiasa habisnya dipeluk dengan seenaknya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua PR. Aku ke sini ... ingin berduaan saja dengan Nijimura- _san_. Mumpung Seijirou tidak (akan bisa) mengganggu."

Tidak, wajah Nijimura gak memerah kok—oke, cuma s-sedikit, nodayo—

Seijuurou meraih kantung kertas di belakangnya, menunjukkannya ke depan; di hadapan wajah Nijimura.

"Aku bawa banyak _snack_ dan film. Nijimura- _san_ , ayo nonton bareng."

XXX

Sementara itu, di kamar asrama duo kembar Akashi—tepatnya di kamar mandi.

Seijirou mematikan _shower_ , air hangat yang menghujani tubuhnya sejak tadi langsung berhenti. Pria bermanik bikroma itu melirik kaca kecil di kamar mandi itu, memastikan wajahnya sudah cukup bersih dan steril belum dari noda-noda dan keringat yang ia dapatkan ketika latihan basket seharian tadi. Dia harus tampil bersih dan menawan untuk mengunjungi Shuuzou- _senpai_ nanti. Seharian tidak melihat _senpai_ tercintanya itu membuat Seijirou kangen berat. Apalagi mendengar suara _senpai_ yang selalu saja mencak-mencak memaki Seijuurou (sebenarnya dirinya juga ikut dimarahi, tapi apa daya. Dirinya yang absolut mana mungkin mengakui bahwa dirinya juga seringkali kena marah gebetan tersayang—cintanya terlanjur buta(?)).

Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah kembali tampan seperti sedia kala, pria itu segera meraih handuk dan melilitkannya ke pinggang. Seijuurou pasti sudah mencuri _start_ lebih awal, dia harus segera menyusul ke kamar Nijimura sebelum _senpai_ tercintanya itu keburu diapa-apakan oleh saudara kembarnya itu.

Seijirou meraih kenop pintu, memutar kemudian mendorongnya. Tiba-tiba alis merahnya terangkat sebelah.

 _Lho, kok gak bisa kebuka?_

Kali ini telapak tangannya memutar-mutar kenop pintu itu dengan lebih keras dan cepat. Mendorong-dorongnya agar terbuka. Namun, sepertinya pintunya terkunci dari luar—TERKUNCI DARI LUAR!?"

 _DOK! DOK!_

"Buka! Seijuurou! Buka pintunya! Hei!"

 _Dok! Dok! BRAK!_

Kali ini ia menggunakan lengan untuk mendobrak dari dalam.

"Buka!"

Namun, entah kenapa pintunya keras kepala sekali tak mau terbuka.

 _Curang! Beraninya dia mengunciku di sini!_

 _Brak! Brak!_

Kali ini kaki yang mendapat jatah untuk melancarkan serangan. Tendangan membabi-buta merajalela. Namun, sang pintu, meskipun telah disiksa sedemikian brutal, masih saja keras kepala untuk tetap kukuh tak ingin terbuka.

Seijirou merasa ingin melempar _wastafel_ saat ini juga.

"BUKAAAAAA!"

XXX

"Seijuurou ... ini ..."

Nijimura terpaku di tempat. Seijuurou yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh, tersenyum dengan menawan.

"Ya?"

Pemilik nama Shuuzou itu menatap lantai yang kini berjejer kaset-kaset dvd bajakan di hadapannya. Manik kelabunya bergerak perlahan, seolah mengabsen setiap judul film.

 _Twilight Saga sampai lima series, Titanic, drama-drama Korea ... dan apa ini!? Fifty Shades of Grey!?_

"Kau ..." Nijimura masih tak ingin berkedip normal. "Dari mana kau dapatkan semua film ini?"

Seijuurou sedikit memandangnya heran, namun tetap menjawab sopan. "Dari Mibuchi. Memangnya kenapa?"

 _Sudah kuduga pasti banci kerempeng itu dalang semua ini! Beraninya dia menyuruh Seijuurou-ku yang polos menonton film-film laknat ini!_

Nijimura seketika menulis catatan mental untuk mencekik Mibuchi Reo sampai sekarat keesokan hari.

Seijuurou meraih satu buah film, menunjukkannya pada Nijimura. "Kata Mibuchi film ini bagus. Sangat direkomendasikan. Aku selalu penasaran seperti apa BDSM* itu kalau difilmkan. Aku selalu tidak sempat melihatnya di _youtube._ "

 _Tidak, Seijuurou! Kau bisa terkontaminasi kalau nonton tiu!_

Nijimura menatap horor film Fifty Shades of Grey yang berada di tangan adik kelasnya itu.

"Kalau nanti kelihatannya seru, aku ingin kita mencobanya juga. Mumpung sekarang ada kesempatan bagus."

 _APA—kau bahkan sudah terkontaminasi tahap parah!_

"Apa Nijimura- _san_ tipe sado? Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu masokis, sih. Tapi kalau Nijimura- _san_ ingin melakukannya dengan Seijirou, kurasa tidak akan berhasil. Jadi, kusarankan Nijimura- _san_ tidak usah memilih Seijirou kalau ingin mempraktekkan BDSM setelah nonton film ini. Dia itu psikopat sado. Mending denganku saja. Bersamaku, Nijimura- _san_ kujamin puas."

 _DEMI APA—SUDAH SEJAUH MANA MIBUCHI-BANCI ITU MEMENGARUHI OTAK POLOSMU!? AH, AKAN BENAR-BENAR KUCEKIK DIA BESOK!_

"Nijimura- _san_? Kenapa mulutmu terbuka lebar begitu?"

Nijimura segera terasadar dari teriakan batinnya. Pria itu seketika mengatupkan bibir, menghentikan acara melongonya dengan paksa. Dirinya nyaris dibuat jantungan dengan kata-kata _ajaib_ Seijuurou—kurang ajar Mibuchi itu, apa yang sudah ia ajarkan pada salah satu _kouhai_ favoritnya!?

Nijimura berusaha tenang, sekalipun hatinya menjerit memaki sang banci kalengan. "Seijuurou, lebih baik kita tidak usah nonton film ini." ujarnya se- _flat_ mungkin.

"Eh!? Kenapa? Nijimura- _san_ tidak suka?"

 _Suka sih—tapi memangnya harus ya nonton film beginian dengan adik kelas manis yang keliatannya rela-rela saja kalau tiba-tiba diserang!? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk masuk penjara lantaran dituntut karena sudah menodai anak orang—orang kaya lagi._

"Uh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan film ini?" kali ini pria merah itu meraih film dengan _cover_ dua orang insan yang saling berpelukan di atas kapal dengan tangan wanita yang terlentang. Titanic—

"Tidak."— _Itu ada adegan dewasanya, kau belum boleh liat._ (apalah ini bang Niji kok gitu banget sama Sei ;-;)

Bibir pria mungil sedikit mengerucut, diambilnya lagi salah satu dvd. "Kalau begitu, drama Korea ini?"

 _Kami-sama ... tolonglah aku—_

"Seijuurou, aku tidak mau nonton film-film (laknat) ini." ujar Nijimura, dingin.

Kepala merah segera menoleh ke arahnya. "Eh?" manik delima langsung melebar sempurna. "Nijimura- _san_ ... _hidoi_ ..."

 _Nah, loh!? Loh!? Kok berkaca-kaca gitu!?_

Seijuurou tiba-tiba beringsut naik ke tempat tidur. Meringkuk, menghadap dinding. Aura suram dan tertolak tiba-tiba menguar dari punggung mungilnya.

"Nijimura- _san_ tidak menginginkanku."

 _Tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa malah nyasar ke situ!?_

XXX

Malam semakin turun, bintang-bintang berhamburan menghiasi jagat raya. Sinar rembulan meleleh lugu di atas atap asrama khusus laki-laki itu.

Kamar Nijimura Shuuzou tampak remang-remang. Pria bersurai hitam perlahan naik ke tempat tidur. Tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu mungil pria merah yang tengah memunggunginya.

"Seijuurou ..." panggilnya dengan lembut.

Kelapa merah tertoleh. "Nijimura- _san_ ..."

Nijimura menarik senyum getir, sarat akan rasa bersalah. "Maaf, selama ini aku selalu mengabaikanmu."

Seijuurou membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap sang _senpai_. "Nijimura- _san_ , apa ini berarti aku sudah tidak kau gantung lagi?" tanyanya, penuh harap.

Sudut bibir menawan tertarik. Nijimura meraihnya, menyingkap poni merah dengan lembut. "Siapa bilang kau digantung? Sejak dulu ... kau sudah kuterima di hatiku ..."

Tubuhnya dibaringkan, Nijimura menindihnya. Membelai permukaan wajah Seijuurou yang perlahan memerah.

"Nijimura- _san_ , aku menyukaimu."

Nijimura semakin melebarkan senyum—dan semakin memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya. Kedua pucuk hidung saling bersentuhan. Napas hangat saling menyambut. Bisikan pelan berdesir di atas wajah sang pemuda bermanik delima.

"Aku juga, Seijuurou. Aku sangat menyukaimu." Dan bibir keduanya pun semakin mendekat, terbuka sedikit seolah siap untuk saling melumat. Dan akhirnya—

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

—Tendangan kembali dilancarkan. Akashi Seijirou bersumpah, jika khayalan laknat yang baru saja lewat di kepalanya itu benar-benar terjadi, dia akan mengutuk Akashi Seijuurou seumur hidup!

 _BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!_

Seijirou tidak peduli jika kakinya patah atau bahkan bengkok karena terlalu sering menyiksa pintu kurang ajar yang sejak tadi tidak mau terbuka padahal sudah disepak-sepak dan diinjak-injak setengah mati.

 _Seijuurou sialan! Kalau sampai Shuuzou-_ senpai _benar-benar menciummu, kupastikan hidupmu tak akan bisa tenang! Kau harus membayarnya, Seijuurou!_

"Buka! Siapa saja yang mendengarku, kuperintahkan keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Percuma. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Apa dia harus mendekam di sini sampai esok pagi? Sial! Dasar Seijuurou sialan! Ular licik! Lihat saja pembalasannya!

 _BRAK! BRAK!_

Seijirou kini memakai bahunya untuk mendobrak. Dan, samar-samar terdengar suara dari luar.

"Ada apa ini? Aku mendengar bunyi keributan dari tadi. Akashi! Kau baik-baik saja!? Boleh aku pinjam shampomu? Punyaku sudah habis!"

Manik heterokrom segera menyala bak lampu bohlam menyadari pertolongan akhirnya datang menghampirinya. Ternyata _Kami-sama_ tidak benar-benar mengutuknya untuk membusuk di kamar mandi ini ...

"Koutarou? Kau Koutaro,'kan!? Bukakan pintu kamar mandi ini! Cepatlah!" Seijirou berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian gagang pintu di depannya diputar-putar sebentar.

"Loh? Akashi? Kenapa kau bisa terkunci di dalam?"

 _Banyak bacot banget sih—pake nanya lagi!_

"Cepatlah buka saja pintunya! Aku harus keluar sekarang juga!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi ini bagaimana cara membukanya?"

"Coba kau dobrak dari luar."

"O-Oke."

 _BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!_

Suara gebrakan menghantam tubuh pintu, namun pintu laknat di depannya ini masih keras kepala tak mau terbuka. Hayama Koutaro mulai lelah.

"Tidak bisa! Pintunya keras sekali!"

Seijirou berdecih. "Suruh Eikichi mendobrak ini. Cepatlah!"

Hayama di luar sana berkedip-kedip bingung. "Tapi Nebuya sedang makan—aku tidak bisa membawanya ke sini."

Namun, entah kenapa sikap tidak sopan _kouhai_ seenaknya di dalam sana malah semakin menjadi kurang ajar memerintahnya.

"Kau berani menentang perintaku? Apa kau sedang bosan hidup?"

 _Idih! Udah kekunci di dalem aja masih sok absolut! Sama_ senpai _kok kurang ajar banget sih—!_

"Kenapa masih diam saja? Cepat bawa Eikichi ke sini!" Seijirou berkata dengan PD-nya dari dalam kamar mandi. Berkacak pinggang yang cuma dibalut handuk pendek tanpa d-dalaman—

Jidat Hayama berkedut-kedut. Siku-siku muncul berdiskoan di sekitar wajah. Maunya meninggalkan adik kelas tukang perintah itu biar dia nyahok tidur semalaman di kamar mandi—tapi gak jadi gegara Hayama tiba-tiba ingat kalau Seijirou ia biarkan terkurung di dalam, dan _kouhai_ merah semerah cabe impor itu ngambek padanya, maka siapa yang akan mentraktirnya makan siang mewah lagi?

"Oke, oke. Sebentar. Akan segera kubawa dia ke mari."

Seijirou mengangguk, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada telanjang. "Ya. Waktumu cuma satu menit."

 _Demi apa! Udah ditolongin kok makin kurang ajar sama_ senpai _!?_

Hayama segera ngibrit keluar. Nana-nini ngoceh-ngoceh di depan Nebuya Eikichi yang lagi makan dengan lahapnya, kemudian segera kembali ke kamar asrama Seijirou.

BRAK!

Pintu depan didobrak. Nebuya Eikichi muncul dari muka pintu, menggetarkan benda-benda ringan di sekitar kamar asrama dengan raungan dahsyatnya.

"DI MANA AKASHI!? APA BENAR KAU AKAN MENTRAKTIRKU MAKAN SIANG SELAMA SEMINGGU PENUH KALAU BERHASIL MENYELAMATKANMU!?"

Seijirou di dalam kamar mandi sempat memutar bola mata kemudian berteriak, "Di sini! Ya, ya! Akan kutraktir kau satu minggu penuh! Sekarang, keluarkan aku dari sini sebelum terlambat!"

Nebuya segera berjalan menghampiri dengan hati yang berbunga dan senyuman perkasa.

"Serahkan padaku! Dengan otot-otot indahku ini, akan kuhancurkan pintu kurang ajar ini dan segera menyelamatkanmu! Mundurlah, Akashi!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Nebuya segera menabrakkan diri pada pintu malang (yang sudah bosan disiksa) itu.

DUAARRRR! (entah kenapa yang keluar malah bunyi ledakan)

XXX

Akashi Seijuurou masih betah memunggungi sang _senpai_. Ngambek _mode: on_ kayaknya.

"H-Hei, Seijuurou. Kau nangis, ya?" Nijimura _facepalm_.

Masih setia memperlihatkan punggungnya, kepala merah geleng-geleng. "Tidak. Kenapa aku harus nangis?"

"Itu kenapa punggungmu bergetar?"

"Ini karena aku kedinginan. Nijimura- _san_ , peluk aku ..."

"Apa—tidak. Di sini sama sekali tidak dingin. Dan aku bisa melihat sebiji keringat muncul di pelipismu! Aku tidak percaya kau sedang kedinginan!"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda merah di hadapannya malah bergerak-gerak pelan.

Nijimura mengerutkan dahi. "Kau marah karena aku menolak menonton film-film (busuk) ini? Ah, baiklah. Kita nonton film sekarang. Terserah kau mau film apa asal jangan film yang ada BDSM-nya—"

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak _mood_ nonton film lagi. Aku mau melakukan sesuatu yang lain dengan Nijimura- _san_."

Kali ini Nijimura menaikkan sebelah alis.

Seijuurou meraih sesuatu dari dalam kantung kertasnya. Menariknya keluar dan menunjukkannya pada Nijimura tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

"Aku mau ... kita makan ini bersama."

Manik kelabu Nijimura melebar. "E-Eh? Pocky?"

"Iya. Nijimura- _san_ tidak mau, ya?"

Nijimura nyaris sesak napas mendengar nada manja penuh harap itu. Apalagi Seijuurou semakin meringkuk dalam, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya seperti anak kucing kesepian.

Nijimura mengacak rambut, terpejam, tanda menyerah dengan kenyataan hidup—kenyataan tentang dirinya yang selalu tak mampu menolak jika sudah disuguhi pemandangan _sweet_ dari _kouhai_ yang paling manis. Dan kebetulan ... ini juga kelihatannya tidak buruk juga. B-bukan berarti Nijimura sedang ngambil kesempatan dalam kelapangan, ya, nodayo—

"Iya, iya, baiklah. Aku mau."

Kepala merah langsung menoleh. Manik delima berbinar-binar. Wajah bersinar cerah. Pipi merona manis—sama sekali tak menunjukkan bukti kalau pemuda merah itu baru saja menangis.

DASAR PENIPU!

Nijimura mengutuk dalam hati—namun dalam lubuk hati terdalam, dirinya mau-mau aja ditipu kalau tipuannya menguntungkan kek gini, huehe.

"Benarkah!?" Seijuurou segera membalikkan badan. Beringsut mendekatinya dengan spontan. Wajah manis mendekat dengan tiba-tiba ke wajah Nijimura yang mulai memanas.

"Iya, iya. Sini. Kemarikan Pocky-nya."

Namun, bukannya memberikan kotak _snack_ itu pada Nijimura, Seijuurou malah membuka bungkusnya dan menarik sebatang Pocky dan menjepitkannya di antara kedua bibir merah.

"Nijimura- _san_ yang ke sini."

Nijimura bersumpah melihat manik delima itu berkilat penuh kemenangan—kemenangan besar, entah kemenangan atas apa dan untuk apa. Mungkin untuk saudara kembarnya yang entah beranta di mana itu? Tumben sekali dia belum muncul. Biasanya lima menit Seijuurou ke sini, saudara kembarnya itu sudah datang menyusul.

"Ayo, Nijimura- _san_. Gigit Pocky ini. _Gigit_ aku juga boleh. Sangat boleh malah." Seijuurou semakin mendekat.

"H-Hah?" Nijimura merasa wajahnya baru saja disiram minyak tanah lalu dilempari korek api—mukanya terasa terbakar, men!

"O-Oi, apa yang kaulakukan?" Nijimura kaget ketika Seijuurou tiba-tiba naik ke pangkuannya. Melingkarkan lengan kurusnya pada leher sang pria berhelaian hitam itu.

"Mumpung Seijirou tidak (akan) datang mengganggu, ayo manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berduaan." Bisiknya, menggoda. Pocky di bibirnya bergoyang-goyang, mengundang Nijimura untuk menarik makanan itu dan mengecup bibir Seijuurou langsung—eh, tunggu. Mikir apa dia barusan!?

"B-Berduaan—apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak ingat kau pernah jadi kekasihku." Nijimura berusaha memasang senyum santai meskipun jantungnya asik deg-deg-serrrr-an.

Tatapan mata merah di hadapannya tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Berkaca-kaca dan menyayat hati Nijimura seketika.

"Nijimura- _san_ ... apa barusan kau menolakku?"

 _Oh, tidak—jangan suara manja dan minta perhatian itu lagi!_

"Arrgh! Baiklah! Hentikan wajah penuh tipuanmu itu." Nijimura lelah—nyerah aja deh. Udah disodorin hidangan lezat, kok mikir-mikir dulu buat ngelahap?—dia perlahan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Seijuurou. Membalas pelukan adik kelasnya itu, yang sontak membawa Seijuurou semakin menempel kepadanya.

Seijuurou ikut mengeratkan pelukan. Mendekatkan wajahnya, kelopaknya sedikit tertutup, namun tetap menangkap wajah Nijimura yang sudah memerah malu. Bibir seksi si pria _raven_ mulai terbuka, menggigit ujung Pocky. Seijuurou mulai menggigit, mengunyah, lalu menggigit kembali.

 _Kraus, kraus, kraus_ ...

Dua bibir perlahan semakin dekat. Seijuurou memejamkan mata. Nijimura terbawa suasana, ditariknya leher Seijuurou untuk semakin mendekat. Dan ketika satu inchi lagi keduanya nyaris berciuman, sebuah dobrakan pintu membuyarkan segala momen romantis yang sejak tadi sliweran.

XXX

"Minggir kau."

Hanamiya Makoto langsung mengernyit sedalam mungkin begitu mendapati makhluk pendek berwarna merah seperti cabai berjalan-jalan di koridor asrama kemudian dengan kurang ajarnya menyuruhnya minggir dengan nada memerintah.

"Apa?" Dan Hanamiya akhirnya mengenali siapakah gerangan makhluk yang menguarkan aura keabsolutan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung nusuknya ini. Pria beralis tebal itu lantas mendengus keras, membuat alis-alis merah Seijirou bertaut spontan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke kamar Nijimura. Kau tidak boleh lewat."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi penjaga kamarnya Shuuzou- _senpai_?"

"Sembarangan. Kau kira aku sudi menjaga kamarnya si Nijimura busuk itu? Aku penjaga asrama! Dan ini bukan jamnya untuk berkeliaran. Kembali ke kamarmu sana!"

Seijirou menatap penuh sorot permusuhan. "Kau membiarkan Seijuurou masuk sementara aku kau usir?"

"Apa?" Hanamiya seakan tersedak udara mendengarnya. "Seijuurou? Maksudmu dia ada di kamar Nijimura sekarang!? Sial! Padahal aku cuma ke toilet sebentar, dan dia sudah berani masuk dengan lancang tanpa memberikanku sogokan! Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Akan kuseret dia keluar—"

"Tidak. Tunggu, bukan seperti itu caranya kalau kau ingin menyeret Seijuurou."

"Hah?"

Senyum miring tertarik, entah iblis, jin, ataukah setan yang tengah merasuki, Akashi Seijirou kini memasang raut wajah seorang pembunuh yang dipenuhi nafsu balas dendam.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus."

XXX

 _BRAK!_

Nijimura dan Seijuurou yang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju langit sontak berhenti mendekatkan bibir, membeku sebentar sebelum menoleh dengan serempak. Pocky segera dipatahkan kemudian ditelan tanpa aba-aba oleh keduanya. Mata keduanya kini terpaku pada satu atensi yang tengah berdiri mematung di ambang pintu—sempat ternganga sebentar namun buru-buru memasang _poker face_ wajah licik seperti biasa.

Nijimura terkena _heart attack_ mendadak. "H-Hanamiya—"

"Hoho, di sini rupanya kau, Seijuurou." Suara menggelegar Hanamiya Makoto memenuhi udara di kamar asrama yang hening itu.

Akashi Seijuurou berjengit, merasa terganggu dengan suara serta kehadiran makhluk yang tak pernah diharapkan untuk eksis di ruangan ini—terlebih di muka bumi ini.

"Ya, ada apa mencariku? Kuharap itu benar-benar penting sampai kau dengan lancangnya merusak adegan berciumanku dengan Nijimura- _san_."

"Oi—"

Hanamiya mendengus, menarik senyum licik menyebalkan. "Heh. Dasar bocah kurang ajar. Aku justru ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Sebelah alis merah tertarik, "Menyelamatkanku dari?"

"Dari Sanada- _sensei_. Dia sedang melakukan pemeriksaan di kamar anak-anak di lantai dua. Dan berterima kasihlah padaku karena aku telah berbaik hati memberitahumu dan tidak tega membiarkanmu digrebek sedang homoan dengan si busuk Nijimura ini."

Nijimura menaikkan alis.

Hanamiya berjalan masuk tanpa merasa perlu meminta izin, menarik satu tangan Seijuurou yang masih bergelayut di leher Nijimura.

" _Saa_ , ayo keluar dari sini dan kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

Pemuda merah segera diseret, dipaksa turun dari pangkuan yang terlalu nyaman. Seijuurou merasa tak ingin beranjak meninggalkan sang _senpai_. Apalagi adegan _kisu-kisu_ dan _nana-nini_ -nya belum sempat terlaksana padahal tinggal sedikit lagi akan terwujud!

"Tunggu! Paling tidak, aku ingin menghabiskan satu batang Pocky lagi dengan Nijimura- _san_!"

"O-Oi, Hanamiya! Jangan tarik-tarik sembarangan! Kau membuat Seijuurou kesakitan!"

Hanamiya berhenti menyeret sang cabe merah, menoleh dengan raut wajah songong. "Diamlah, Nijihomo. Kau ratapi saja nasib beruntungmu yang buruk di kamar ini. Aku pergi."

 _Cklek._

Hening. Nijimura masih menatapi pintu dengan raut wajah galau. Kemudian menghela napas. Mengusap wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan berkeringat dengan telapak tangan. Diam-diam hati kecilnya berbisik, _Padahal tadi itu tinggal sedikit lagi, haha._ (si abang ketawa hampa dalam hati)

Kemudian ia turun untuk membereskan kaset-kaset yang berserakan di lantai. Pria itu memungut dvd yang di _cover_ -nya tercetak sebuah judul yang dibuat sebesar mungkin. Fifty Shades of Grey.

...S-Sebenarnya Nijimura mau-mau saja sih nonton ini—ta-tapi kalau disuruh mempraktekkan, dirinya masih belum siap. I-ini bukan karena dia tidak berani! H-hanya malu saja, nodayo—

Kalau saja Sanada- _sensei_ tidak melakukan pemeriksaan, pasti dia dan Seijuurou sudah—tunggu. Tunggu, tunggu! Setahu yang Nijimura ingat, asrama laki-laki ini belum pernah melakukan pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh guru. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, sejak kapan Sanada Naoto jadi seorang _sensei_? Bukannya dia itu adalah pelatih basketnya tim Seijirou!?

 _Cklek_.

"Selamat malam, Shuuzou- _senpai_."

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Nijimura untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

XXX

"Hei, hei! Sudah! Lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan ke kamarku sendiri! Tidak perlu kau tuntun seperti ini!" Seijuurou berusaha keras menarik-narik tangannya dari cengkraman Hanamiya yang terus-terusan menyeretnya di sepanjang koridor.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus mengantarmu sampai ke kamar dengan pasti."

"Lepaskan kubilang!" dan manik merah itu tiba-tiba terbelalak. Di tengah kekesalan yang melanda, rupanya otak jeniusnya masih bisa diajak bekerja untuk menganalis apa yang tengah terjadi. "Kau menipuku! Mana ada pemeriksaan kamar! Dan Sanada- _sensei_ itu pelatih tim basketnya Seijirou! Bukan tukang geledah asrama!"

Masih tak ingin melepaskan, Hanamiya sama sekali tak berminat menoleh. "Fufu, sudah terlambat bagimu untuk menyadarinya."

"Apa—" tubuhnya segera saja dilempar masuk ke kamar.

 _Brak! Cklek!_

"Hei! Buka! Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya dari luar!? Apa-apaan ini!?" Seijuurou menggedor-gedor pintu dengan raut tak habis pikir.

Hanamiya menyahut dari luar, "Diamlah. Kau harus tetap di dalam dan biarkan aku menghitung uang-uang ini."

 _Apa? Uang?_

Sontak saja, kepala merah Seijuurou segera menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat lebar mendapati pintu kamar mandi yang tidak lagi ada di tempatnya dan sudah menjadi remah-remah kayu di lantai kamar mandi.

 _Seijirou! Ternyata ini adalah ulahnya! Beraninya dia—_

Seijuurou segera beranjak meninggalkan pintu, berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya dan membuka laci paling bawah. Mengobrak-abrik isinya demi menarik keluar sebatang kunci yang bersembunyi dengan baik di antara celah-celah buku ilmiah.

Pemuda merah itu kembali menghampiri pintu, menempelkan daun telinga ke permukaan kayu dicat putih dan tersenyum puas ketika mendapati langkah kaki Hanamiya yang perlahan menjauh.

Dimasukkannya kunci duplikat kamar asramanya itu ke lubang kunci. Semakin melebarkan senyum ketika pintu kamar itu berhasil terbuka.

Untung dia sudah menduga dari kejauhan hari bahwa ini akan terjadi.

XXX

"Seijirou, jadi ini adalah ulahmu." Nijimura tak bergerak dari posisinya, netra kelabunya menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah bermata heterokrom yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum miring tertarik dari ujung bibir manisnya.

Akashi Seijirou menutup pintu di belakangnya. Masih mempertahankan senyum yang diam-diam bikin Nijimura merinding. "Ya. Mana mungkin aku akan diam saja membiarkan Seijuurou berduaan dengan _senpai_ sementara aku terkurung di kamar mandi."

 _Apa? Terkurung di kamar mandi?_

Nijimura masih belum bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya, masih menatap Seijirou yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Adik kembar Seijuurou itu tiba-tiba tercengang, raut wajahnya syok—seolah baru tersengat sesuatu. Jari telunjuknya terangkat, menunjuk sesuatu yang tengah dipegang Nijimura yang kini menaikkan sebelah alis.

" _Senpai_ ... i-itu ..."

Nijimura melirik apa yang tengah ditunjuk-tunjuk _kouhai_ -nya itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati bahwa tangannya masih memegang erat dvd laknat yang menjadi pusat perhatian Seijirou.

"Waaa!" Nijimura segera melempar film itu—beserta film-film lain yang sempat ia punguti. Pria itu segera mendongak, kedua tangannya bergerak panik. Berusaha menjelaskan pada Seijirou yang masih tercengang syok. "T-Tidak! Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat!"

Kepala merah berpaling, manik dwi warna berkaca-kaca. Pipi putih merona seketika. "Tidak kusangka _senpai_ berniat nonton film itu dengan Seijuurou daripada denganku. Apa aku kurang menggoda untuk _senpai_ ajak mempraktekkan BDSM? Apa _senpai_ pikir aku tidak maso?"

 _Demi apa—SEBENARNYA KALIAN BERDUA INI KENAPA!? WHY DARITADI TERUS MENAWARKAN DIRI BUAT JADI KORBAN BDSM!?_

Nijimura melongo gak elit. Dirinya semakin ingin lompat dari jendela lalu tewas seketika. Si kembar ini lama-lama bisa membuatnya gila dengan tingkah mereka yang polos namun tidak tanggung-tanggung mesumnya.

"Apa!? Apa yang sedang kaubicarakan, Seijirou!?" Nijimura teriak gak nyantai.

"Tenanglah, _senpai_. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku baik-baik saja meskipun hatiku telah tergores." Seijirou berkata tenang seraya berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah teratur.

 _Hah!?—eh, eh!? Kenapa malah lancang mendudukiku!?_

Lehernya kembali dikalungi oleh sepasang lengan, dan kali ini yang melakukan dengan seenaknya itu adalah si adik kembar Seijuurou. Seijirou tanpa tendeng aling-aling langsung mendekatkan wajah, nyaris beberapa cm lagi bibir keduanya akan bertemu. Napas hangat sang adik kelas membuat Nijimura pening seketika alih-alih mabuk dan ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

"Aku sudah mengurung Seijuurou di kamar. Jadi, ayo kita manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menciptakan malam penuh kenangan indah." _Kouhai_ -nya itu berbisik lembut, nyaris mendesah. Demi apa—darimana si cabe merah ini belajar cara menggoda yang langsung bikin tegang!? Jangan-jangan ini juga ulah Mibuchi!?

"Se-Seijirou, b-bisa jauhkan sedikit wajahmu dariku?" Nijimura tersenyum kikuk, sudut bibirnya berkedut. Keringat membanjiri wajah tampan.

Namun, bukannya malah menjauh, si adik kelas malah bergerak-gerak ambigu di atasnya, membuat Nijimura benar-benar ingin mati saat ini juga.

"Tidak. Aku mau mencuri ciuman _senpai_ sebelum Seijuurou licik itu lebih dulu mengambilnya." Wajah itu semakin mendekat. Manik berbeda warna terpejam setengah, pandangan matanya sayu. Menggoda iman Nijimura yang sekarang sudah berada di ujung tebing—siap lompat ke jurang kesesatan.

" _Senpai_ ... cium aku ..."

Semakin mendekat, semakin memejam, semakin memerah, semakin terbanjiri keringat—

"O-Oi, t-tunggu sebentar! _Stop_ dulu!" Nijimura menahan bibir Seijirou dengan telunjuknya.

Sang adik kelas yang negebet dibelai lantas memasang eskpresi terluka. "Kenapa? Apa ... _senpai_ tidak ingin berciuman denganku? Apa _senpai_ jijik? Atau _senpai_ lebih menginginkan berciuman dengan Seijuurou dibanding denganku?"

Nijimura merasakan hatinya seperti digebuk oleh palu es ketika mendengar nada suara yang bergetar itu. Apa dia telah melukai Seijirou?

Kepala hitam menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Bukan begitu."—Nijimura migrain. Siapa saja tolong pukul kepalanya sampai pingsan ...

Kedua pipinya direngkuh, Seijirou kini menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya. Menunduk untuk menempelkan kening berponi pendeknya pada kening Nijimura. Dua pasang mata saling memagut, melempar tatapan teduh.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku _senpai_ ... aku sangat menyukai Shuuzou- _senpai_ ..."

Nijimura merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia memang tahu kalau dua adik kelasnya yang kembar itu naksir padanya. Tapi, kalau ditembak dengan cara seperti ini ... laki-laki belok mana yang gak bakal cenat-cenut dan dibuat merah kalau sudah disuguhi wajah manis yang siap sedia disosor begini!?

"Seijirou ..." Nijimura melingkarkan kedua tangan pada pinggang ramping adik kelasnya itu. Membawanya semakin menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Satu tangannya kini naik untuk menyentuh tengkuk Seijirou, menariknya mendekat.

Seijirou memejamkan mata saat bibir kakak kelasnya itu menempel pada bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Dua detik diam di posisi itu, Nijimura mulai berinisiatif untuk mengulum. Sudah terlanjur disosor, ya udah, nikmatin aja sampai puas.

"Mmph ... _senpai_ ..." Seijirou mendesah pelan di sela-sela ciuman memabukkan Nijimura—entah _senpai_ -nya itu belajar darimana cara mencium seperti ini. Seijirou sama sekali tak ingin menduga bahwa _senpai_ -nya itu telah berpengalaman dalam mencium seseorang.

Pelukan di leher semakin dieratkan, Seijirou kembali duduk di atas pangkuan Nijimura. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang seakan tak mengenal akhir—

 _BRAK!_

—sampai ketika gebrakan pada pintu yang dijeblak sembarangan dengan lancang mengakhiri ciuman yang (nyaris) panas itu dengan kurang ajarnya.

Nijimura Shuuzou ternganga lebar. Akashi Seijuurou syok setengah mampus di ambang pintu. Sementara Akashi Seijirou menarik senyum penuh kemenangan seraya menempelkan pipi meronanya pada pipi sang _senpai_.

"Seijirou ...! Beraninya kau!" suara sang kakak bergetar, berbagai emosi campur aduk. Terluka, tercurangi, kesal, marah, dan ingin bunuh orang.

Nijimura merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu. "T-Tunggu, Seijuurou! Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat!"—dia ngomong apa coba, jelas-jelas apa yang terlihat memang asli apa-adanya—

Seijirou mendengus. "Ini memang seperti apa yang kau lihat. Maaf saja, Seijuurou. Tapi, yang pertama kali mencium Shuuzou- _senpai_ itu adalah aku. Bukan kau."

Bagaikan ada latar petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar di belakangnya, Seijuurou segera mundur selangkah. Syok merajalela. "Tidak. P-Padahal ... padahal tadi ... aku hampir menciumnya ... kalau saja ... kalau saja ..."— _kalau saja tidak ada kau yang datang mengacau!—_ "Tidak bisa dimaafkan." Sang kakak kembar segera masuk. Meninggalkan pintu dalam keadaan masih nyeblak terbuka lebar. Pria kecil itu berjalan ke belakang Nijimura, memeluknya erat. Saling melempar petir-petir imajinasi dengan sang adik.

"Nijimura- _san_ ... tidak adil. Kenapa kau malah memilih mencium Seijirou lebih dulu? Apa bibirku sejelek itu hingga Nijimura- _san_ tidak tertarik untuk menciumku?"

Nijimura pening—migrain semakin menjadi-jadi. "Tidak. Bukan begitu."—Kami-sama _tolong aku ..._

Bibir mungil menempel pada daun telinganya. "Aku juga mau dicium. Nijimura- _san_ , ayo cium aku. Jangan sungkan—"

Pelukan di lehernya semakin di eratkan. Nijimura sontak tertarik ke depan.

"Tidak boleh. Shuuzou- _senpai_ sudah jadi milikku." Seijirou melotot.

"Minggir kau, cabe." Entah kenapa nada suaranya berubah jadi absolut mengikuti sang adik kembar.

"Kau yang cabe. Jangan sentuh Shuuzou- _senpai_ -ku."

"Sejak kapan dia jadi milikmu? Memang Nijimura- _san_ itu barang apa? Menyingkirlah dari pangkuannya! Itu tempatku!"

"Kau yang menyingkir. Kalau perlu, enyahlah dari ruangan ini. Aku dan Shuuzou- _senpai_ akan melakukan BDSM setelah ini."

Nijimura langsung _jawdrop_. "Apa—"

"Kau pikir dirimu itu pantas?" Seijuurou berkata dengan bengis.

Mendongak, semakin melotot absolut. "Tentu saja. Kenapa bisa tidak pantas?"

"Kau itu tipe sado. Bisa-bisa Nijimura- _san_ kau buat jadi _uke_. Sudah pasti akulah yang lebih pantas melakukannya."

"Aku akan berusaha jadi _uke_ maso demi Shuuzou- _senpai_."

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bisa!"

"Tidak!"

"Bi—"

"Diam!"

Si duo kembar segera bungkam. Namun tetap saling melemparkan tatapan permusuhan. Nijimura menghela napas penat. Dia merasa umurnya telah direnggut dua puluh tahun mendengar perdebatan ini.

Pria berhelaian hitam itu menurunkan Seijirou dari pangkuannya. Kemudian melepaskan pelukan Seijuurou dari lehernya. Manik kelabunya menatap dua kakak-beradik itu dengan seksama.

"Kalian, tetap di sini." Dia menunjuk dua cabe merah itu.

Duo Akashi mengangguk serempak. Nijimura langsung berdiri, beranjak menghampiri pintu sambil berujar pelan, "Aku pergi."

Keduanya segera tersentak kaget.

"Tunggu! Nijimura- _san_ mau ke mana!?" Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan kanan, raut wajah tidak rela senantiasa diberikan pada sang _senpai_ yang mendadak dingin.

"Ke suatu tempat yang tenang di muka bumi ini. Mungkin ... di kuburan."

"Tidak! Shuuzou- _senpai_ /Nijimura- _san_ jangan bunuh diri!"

.

END

.

.

*) BDSM : Adalah singkatan dari _Bondage, Discipline, Sadomasochism._ BDSM merupakan salah satu kelainan seksual yang bisa dibilang paling kasar dan erotis dibandingkan kelainan seksual yang lain. Hal ini dikarenakan BDSM ini, hampir semua aktivitas bercinta yang dilakukan akan melibatkan mengikat pasangan, mencambuknya, menggunakan _sex toys_ dan masih banyak lagi. (untuk penjelasan lebih panjangnya, silakan _searching_ di google XD)

AN: Fyuh ... akhirnya selesai. Huaha. XD Saya harap fic ini gak busuk-busuk amat yah. Haduh ... gak kebayang kalau jadi Nijimura. Dengan tensi darah yang naik turun gitu, hebat dia bisa tahan ngeladenin duo cabe manja haha! XD

Btw, fic ini adalah lanjutan dari fic oneshotnya Mbak Shaaa yang judulnya "Untukmu Gebetanku, Untukku Gebetanmu". Dibaca yaaa! Dan setelah fic ini, bakal ada sekuelnya lagi. Tapi bakal dibikin sama author lain. So, rajin-rajinlah periksa arsip NijiAka ya! XD Duo Twin cabe Akashi siap menggebrak hati kalian dengan sikap manja-manja unyu ngeselin tapi manis-nya mereka XD dan doakan selalu bang Niji biar panjang umur dan gak beneran nekat ngubur diri idup-idup di kuburan—haha.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Seijuurou berguling-guling tak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya telah berkali-kali melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang di kamar asramanya itu. Hatinya benar-benar tak tenang. Gelisah, marah, sedih, iri—campur aduk—tapi kebanyakan iri sama marahnya sih.

Diliriknya sang adik kembar yang tidur di tempat tidur di sebelahnya dengan tatapan maut. Di antara remang-remang cahaya lampu meja di tengah-tengah mereka, Seijuurou bisa melihat wajah adik kembarnya itu begitu bahagia.

 _Ugh, Seijirou kurang ajar. Padahal, kalau saja dia tidak menyuap Hanamiya tukang malak itu untuk menganggu momenku dengan Nijimura-_ san _, pasti yang pertama kali mendapatkan ciuman Nijimura-_ san _itu adalah aku ..._

Tubuhnya lagi-lagi berguling. Kini menghadap dinding. Memeluk erat guling merahnya. Menenggelamkan wajah ke balik selimut. Tidak—dia gak nangis kok. Cuma merana doang—

 _Tok, tok_ ...

Pemuda merah itu segera terkesiap. Menyingkap selimut tebalnya dan terduduk. Matanya menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja diketuk. Manik delimanya melirik Seijirou yang masih tertidur pulas, terlihat sama sekali tak terbangun mendengar suara ketukan yang begitu pelan itu.

Seijuurou segera menurunkan kedua kaki, menjejak lantai berkarpet lembut. Pria mungil itu segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

 _Cklek._

Dan pria merah itu langsung melebarkan mata.

"Nijimura- _s_ —mmph!"

"Ssshtt!" Nijimura berdesis. Melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut Seijuurou. Adik kelasnya itu berkedip bingung memandangnya. Nijimura melongokkan kepala, mengintip ke dalam kamar Seijuurou yang remang-remang. "Seijirou sudah tidur?" tanyanya, pelan.

Seijuurou langsung mengangguk. "Ya, dia sudah lama terlelap. _Ano_ ... Nijimura- _san_ ada perlu apa ke mari?"

"Ini." kantung kertas disodorkan ke hadapannya.

"Oh ..." Seijuurou segera menerima kantung yang berisi film-film dan _snack_ yang ia tinggalkan di kamar Nijimura tadi. "Nijimura- _san_ tengah malam ke mari hanya untuk mengembalikan ini?" wajahnya mendongak, menatap kecewa ke arah _senpai_ -nya itu.

Nijimura terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya dipalingkan, warna merah sedikit terlihat di pipinya. "Ya. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Uhh ..." Seijuurou menunduk dalam, kemudian berpaling. Kembali _galau_ ...

Nijimura menatapnya cukup lama, kemudian menghela napas tanpa sadar. _Sudahlah. Lagipula, memang bukan hanya ini tujuanku datang ke mari._

Dagu mungil ditarik pelan, membuat kepala yang sejak tadi tertunduk kini mendongak. Seijuurou menatap wajah Nijimura yang kini berada begitu dekat dengannya dengan mata merah bundar yang melebar kaget.

"Ni-Nijimura- _sa_ —" suaranya tertebas. Seijuurou terpaku di tempatnya. Manik delima semakin membelalak lebar ketika sang _senpai_ tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut di atas permukaan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Tangan kekar sang kakak kelas tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuh kecilnya, menariknya dengan lembut ke dalam pelukan hangat. Tautan di bibir disudahi. Seijuurou masih menatap _senpai_ -nya itu dengan mata bundar tak berkedip.

Nijimura tersenyum gugup, kemudian mengusap rambut merah _kouhai_ -nya itu.

"I-Itu agar kau tidak murung terus setelah ini. S-Sudah, ya. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Selamat tidur."

Pelukan erat segera dilepas. _Senpai_ -nya itu segera berjalan menjauhinya. Seijuurou bisa mendengar rutukan pelan kakak kelasnya itu yang tengah memaki diri sendiri. Perlahan, senyum manis tertarik dari kedua ujung bibirnya. Seijuurou bisa merasakan wajahnya kini memanas. Ditutupnya pintu kamar dengan hati-hati, kemudian menguncinya tanpa suara. Meletakkan kantung kertas di atas meja belajar, Seijuurou kembali membaringkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Matanya terpejam rapat. Senyum bahagia seakan tak mau lepas.

Dia benar-benar mencintai kakak kelasnya itu.


End file.
